School Troubles
by manga enthusiast
Summary: This is after Crocadile Tears for Alex rider, and is at current day for APH.  Just as Alex thought he had ecaped MI6, and would never have to hear from them again, three new students show up at his school and turn his world upside-down. Rated T for Russia
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. I am new here, so please don't get all mean on me. Ummm… that's pretty much all I have to say. So please read and enjoy! ; 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did, but I don't, so please don't sue me!**

***dramatically* And now… the chapter!**

Chapter one: The new students

"I would like you to welcome our newest students, Alfred F. Jones, Aurther Kirkland, and…. Um… Matthew Williams. Why don't you boys introduce yourselves?"

It was a boring day in the British school classroom, and even though the day was just beginning, most students were already dozing off.

Alex looked up from his day dreams, his interest sparked by the strange names. When he looked up, he was surprised by the drastic difference in the appearance in the three characters that stood before him. They were standing in a straight line; the first person was standing tall and confident, a ridiculous cowlick of blond hair defying gravity, and glasses that were in front of eyes full of pride and confidence. The second man, who was shorter than the first, had the largest eyebrows that Alex had ever seen, and probably _will_ ever see. He had an important and impatient air about him; he was acting as if this whole thing was a waste of time, and time was money. The third man was slouching, and was holding what seemed to be a miniature… polar bear? Strange. His hair was wavy and shoulder length, and looked as if he could be the first man, Alfred's brother. His glasses hid his eyes, and had an attitude that suggested that he was often forgotten, even though he had a strand of hair that stood away from the rest, curling ridiculously before ending. The first man in line took a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Alfred! You guys can call me either that or Al. I came from America, where I was home schooled, and my favorite food is fast-food!" he had a very strong American accent. His voice was very loud, and at the end of his introduction, he spun around and did a ridiculous thumbs-up pose. Alex noticed that even though the classroom was over heated, he still wore a brown leather jacket with black fuzz-stuff around the neck and had an airplane running down the left arm sleeve, and the big number 50 on the back. Another thing Alex found strange was that he had come from America just to go to school. Hmmm…

As Alfred stepped back into line, the second person came forward.

"Hello, I am Arthur Kirkland-"

"You can call him Iggy!" the first in line- Alfred- shouted. Arthur whirled around to face Alfred and yelled, "Shut up, you bloody fatty! I told you never to call me that!"

A red tinge had crept into his cheeks, which only grew darker as the teacher scolded him for using bad language as Alfred, totally defeated, went over to the third man in line and stood behind him, mumbling something incoherent about 'not being fat'. Arthur went on with his introduction.

"You may not call me Iggy, I am from the UK, and was homeschooled."

Alex found Arthur's accent odd, as if he had several put together, but when he said 'UK', the accent made sense.(1)

"Hello, my name is Matthew Williams, and I'm from Canada. I was homeschooled as well." The third male spoke softly, quiet, even. Alex had trouble placing his accent until Matthew said that he was Canadian. Matthew had a small voice compared to the other two new students, and seemed much shyer.

Alex found it very interesting indeed, that these three different people with very different backgrounds would come to the same school in London, instead of going to a school in their home country. Another thing that didn't add up was the fact that they all seem to have known each other for all their lives. He had to dismiss this thought, first of all because the teacher was starting the lesson, and second of all, because the spy in him was getting intrigued, and that almost always led to dealings with MI6, or other intelligence agencies. He had gone almost two whole years without any of that business ruining his life any more, not after he had just finished re-building it!

Alfred, Aurther, and Matthew took their seats as Alex tried to forget his previous thoughts and get his head back on school.

**(1) I made it so that Iggy had a combination of accents because he's the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland, and one would think that the two land masses would have different accents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much, Random n00b, for reviewing! Just to let you know, I did know that Iggy is in his own land, but I did not know that London was the capital, so thank you, I have now learned something new! Yay!**

**Umm, reviews make me ecstatic, so please review! Also, criticism is welcome, just as long as you don't say 'your story sucks'.**

**Other than that, please enjoy chapter two!**

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha! *Ahem* please ignore that, and just read.**

Chapter 2: Tests and Lunch

Alex had quickly forgotten about the three new students after a particularly nasty quiz in history, followed by a brutal 200 question test in maths. All the students were shuffling through the halls to their next period. Alex had lunch next period, and as he was battling against the steady flow of students, all going in different directions, he heard a loud voice calling through the crowd. "Hey! Hey you! Person who was in my history class! HEY!"

Alex turned and saw…. Alfred dragging Arthur by the scruff of his shirt and pulling Matthew along by his hand, wading through the sea of students towards him. Upon reaching him, Alfred dropped Arthur on the ground and pulled Matthew up beside him.

"Hi, are you going to lunch too? We can't find the lunch room! Arthur didn't want to ask for directions, that he knew where it was, but I doubt that he does, so I got Ca-"

Arthur stomped on Alfred's foot- _hard._ Alfred stopped mid-word and stood on his non injured foot, hopping up and down, clutching his injured el pie to his chest, scowling in pain and annoyance at Arthur.

"But Matthew agreed with this bloody idiot here," Arthur finished for Alfred.

Alex found himself slightly suspicious about the group of newcomers, considering that Alfred tried to call Matthew a name that started with 'C' and 'A'. A nickname, perhaps? No, why would Arthur use such drastic measures, just to prevent Alfred from using a simple nickname….. There had to be another explanation for all of this.

His thoughts from earlier today came back to him. They were beginning to look very suspicious… Maybe he could investigate them, just a little bit? Just look them up on the internet….

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Alfred shaking his shoulder, saying; "Hey buddy, you all right? If you're not, we can take you to the clinic, but you'd have to tell us to how to get there."

"No, no! I'm fine! I'm sorry, I just spaced out, there. Hi, my name is Alex, and I would be happy to escort you and your friends to the cafeteria," Alex replied, quickly putting what he hoped looked like a sincere smile on his face. He thought he saw Arthur's eyes flash with what looked like suspicion, and…. Pride? Alex dismissed this as his eyes just playing tricks on him. After all, he had never met any of them before.

Alfred beamed. "Great! Follow me!" he shouted.

He then marching towards the library.

'Whoa,' Alex thought, 'he sure seems to have healed fast (A.N./from the foot stomp that Aurther gave him earlier). Then he called out,"Ummm, Alfred? You're heading for the library."

Alfred turned on his heel, military style, and walked back towards them.

"Oops! Sorry, Alex. Lead the way!" His confidence had returned by the end of his reply, no thanks to Arthur, who was cackling madly until Alfred cheerfully punched him in the gut.

As Alex made his way to the cafeteria through the dwindling crowd, he decided to go with his earlier thought and research them on the internet, but NOTHING more. When they had arrived at their destination, the tree boys sat together at the empty end of Alex's usual lunch table. Alex got his lunch and sat next to his best friend.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I had to help Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew fined the cafeteria."

"It's fine!" His best friend said.

They ate in silence for a little bit, until they realized that every one was staring at something at their table. Alex turned to his left to see what everyone was staring at, and what he saw made him freeze, his sandwich halfway to his mouth.

**Ha! A cliff hanger! How do you like them apples? Just letting you know, in the next chapter, America and England get into a fight over America's eating style. Tee hee! : 3**

**Thank yous to all of you guys that reviewed on chapter one!**

**Random n00b, you get to be put on here twice because you were the first to review, FigydaFlygon, Thank you for being willing to help me with chapter 8 on up, ytterbium, thanks for faving me, I hope that you write more stories, biblioholic, thank you for reviewing, but if you want to be able to keep up with future chapters, I hope that you can identify Hetalia characters from only a brief description of them, and Mary, Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to read and review my story, I wish you much luck with yours!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much, to everyone who reviewed! In this chapter, I have changed something that apparently some of you have been offended by (sorry!). **

**I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but…..**

**Oh right! This disclaimer shall count for the last chapter as well as this one!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (No matter what the voices in my head say, it is true!)**

**All right, now for the chapter! Tee Hee! : 3 **

Chapter three: The eating machine

Alfred was sitting next to Matthew, who was facing Arthur at the very end of Alex's table. Matthew had a huge platter of pancakes and maple syrup in front of him, along with a fork, a knife, and a bottle of orange juice in front of him. Arthur was politely eating something that was giving off a dark, menacing aurora, all the while trying to ignore Alfred. If what was happening had not been happening, Alex would have laughed due to the sheer amount of stereotypicalness (A.N. please look past this blunder and move on to the many others contained within my story.).

What everyone seemed to be starring at was apparently Alfred; beside him, a huge stack of hamburgers rested, stacked on top of one another, a large grouping of milkshakes to his left. Alex did a quick mental calculation, and concluded that there were about thirty-five burgers left in Mt. ever-burger, fifteen empty wrappers, and Alfred had about four in his mouth right now, which meant that he was going to try to eat about 55 hamburgers in one sitting, not to mention the twenty-or-so shakes to his left.

But the thing that had caught the student's attention was not the massive amount of food that Alfred was trying to consume, but the manner in which the burgers were being eaten: Alfred's hands were blurs, one unwrapping a burger and scooting it off towards the other hand while said hand was taking a wrapped burger from the pile and presenting the unwrapping hand with it, then picking up the already unwrapped burger and shoving it in his mouth, and occasionally bringing a shake up to be emptied half way. He had this down to an art, considering the amount of food he could consume in thirty seconds.

Alex watched n amusement as fifteen burgers later, Arthur's control finally snapped and yelled at Alfred for "eating like a bloody Yankee". He then proceeded to point out that Alfred was eating "junk food", and there for it was "junk". Alfred stopped eating and looked at Arthur and started to talk about "your scones", "discussing", and "even the Pasta Loving Freak said that he'd rather eat Ludwig's mushy potatoes instead of your crap". Arthur was apparently deeply stung by that last remark, but quickly recovered as he threw a punch aimed directly for Alfred's nose, shouting all the while.

The other students had gone back to minding their own business, and as the bell rung they all rushed off to get to their next class. Matthew had to shout to get his friends to stop fighting. Alex, who had stuck around to watch the end of their dispute was amazed yet again at the strength and recovery speed of both Arthur and Alfred, though it was obvious that though Alfred had much grater strength, Arthur had much more experience fighting.

After Matthew managed to bring the two warring solders to their senses, they quickly rid themselves of their trash and used the map Alex had giving them before they had parted ways to find their next class.

One thing that bothered Alex was that after a while, the insults Alfred and Arthur had traded had started to make less and less sense. Once or twice, Alex thought that he had heard the words 'America' and 'UK'! He wondered what kind of insults involved the two boy's nationality, but stopped as he found his answer.

As Alex turned to go to his next class, he pondered the dish ion he had made earlier that day about the strange group of people. 'Naw,' he thought, 'it's not worth it.', dismissing the suggestion that his brain had offered to him during his short pondering session.

He quickened his pace: he didn't want to be late just because of something strange that was happening to his school!

**There, I didn't make this chapter a cliff hanger. Happy? Moving on. Just letting some of you Hetalia-loving readers know, yes, other countries ****do**** show up; but that's later (except for Ivan. He shows up next chapter! Oh, and Gilbert does too.**

**Gilbert: D**n right I will, Mother-**

**Webber [me]: *clamps hand over Gilbert's mouth* Shut up! This is supposed to be PG!**

**Gilbert: *takes my hand away from his mouth* Why? It's not like any one actually reads this c**p any way.**

**Webber: True… but if you ever say that again, I will tell Hungry that you stole and burned her secrete stash of yaoi-related items!**

**Gilbert: *goes to his emo corner and starts making homes for hamsters he doesn't have* Go to h*l.**

**Webber: it's 'H E Double hockey sticks', and any ways, I can't. They put a restraining order on me, because the last time I visited them, I almost took over.**

**Gilbert: crazy woman.)**

**Thank yous: FigydaFlygon, Thank you for your opinion, and I will try to work on my spelling because… it sucks ****, greensprinkles, I am glad that you find my story interesting, and it is because of people like you that inspire me to stop being lazy and post the next chapter, Spockie, Yes the BFT will appear, but that is later on and they will add spice, confusion, and chaos to my story (but then again, what else would you expect from them?), A midsummer night's dream, I will change Arthur's name to it's correct spelling, and thanks for reviewing, Kitskune Miyake, I have changed Arthur's name so that it is now spelled correctly, I am trying to improve my spelling/grammar, and thanks for telling me about my science/silence mistake, DammitimmaD, I AM SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER, PLEASE SPARE ME FROM YOUR NINJA ATTACK WITH A SUSPICIOUSLY LARGE BREAD STICK, but thank you for saying that my story is good, it gives me warm fuzzy feelings, biblioholic, sorry about the shortness and the lame cliff hanger, but thank you for putting up with me and reviewing! For Mary, for your first comment, I guess that it's just my strange style of writing, el pie is Spanish for 'foot', and I will add Alex's friend's name when I get that book from my locker (he's a boy, by the way).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all readers, I am in a rush to finish this chapter because 1) I have a boat load of home work and 2) I have surgery on Saturday.**

**On the brighter side, Russia and Prussia show up! Whoooo Hooooo! Prepare for epicness.**

**Muhahahahahahahah!**

**And YES, Canada and Prussia are good friends, but NO, there is no yaoi in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor can I take any credit for anything in/about Alex Rider. That will have to wait until I manage to sneak back into h e double hockey sticks and actually take over this time (dang you, teachers for giving me too much home work! You are interfering with my plan to take over the Underworld! CURSES!).**

**Read and enjoy, or else I will set a severely ticked off RUSSIA on you! Muhahahahaha! This chapter starts off after school, with Alex playing soccer against an imaginary team, FYI.**

Chapter four: The Attack

Alex was currently dribbling a soccer ball down the school's court yard, dodging imaginary players that came at him. He neared the goal, he cleared the defense, and… GOAL! The goalie had dived in the wrong direction, and fell on the ground with a thump, as the ball flew into the net without- wait, what goalie? Alex ran over to the unlucky passer by who had done a face plant in the dirt to avoid Alex's ball.

"Owww…." The person said through a mouthful of dirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex said, embarrassed at his blunder. He looked at the unlucky person's some what familiar face, and said, "I should have been paying more attention! Are you alright… Matthew?"

"Me? Umm, yes, I'm thank you, just a little surprised, eh." Matthew looked up at Alex and smiled in thanks as Alex held out his hand and helped Matthew up- or tried to, that is. Out of the corner of Alex's right eye, Alex saw a blur the size of a fist coming towards him. Alex leapt back, landing in a fighting pose, facing the person whom had come out of no where with a deadly right hook punch aimed at his solar plexus. As Alex tried to analyze his situation, he saw Mathew's startled expression, that the attacker was alone, and some of said attacker's appearance. He had short, spiky white hair, too pure to be bleached and pale skin, was taller than Alex, and was wearing jeans and a tan long sleeved shirt. Alex couldn't see anything else about the over confidant perp because he had his back to Alex, and was helping up Matthew.

As Matthew's face lit up in recognition, his face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"Gil!" He shouted, half angry, half surprised.

"Are you okay, birdie?" Matthew's friend had a very rough accent, it sounded a little bit like a very old German speaking English.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, what the heck are you doing here, eh?" Matthew replied.

"I'm here because I'm awesome! Got a problem with that birdie?"

"Uggh…" Matthew face palmed and turned to face Alex, an apologetic look on his face.

"I must apologize for my friend's rudeness; he usually acts before he thinks."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Matthew's friend said; he obviously had no problem understanding English, even if his accent butchered basically every word that came out of his mouth.

Matthew ignored his comment and forced his friend to face Alex, and for the first time, Alex got a good look at his face. The 'friend' was half grimacing, half smirking, had a nicely proportioned face and a superior look in his eyes.

Alex's jaw went slack as he realized exactly what color the 'friend's' eyes were. They were red; Pure red.

"Huh? Why's he just staring at me like that?" The 'friend' said to Matthew. "Was my awesomeness just too much for him?"

Matthew elbowed his arrogant red eyed friend and said something quietly in his ear in response to his comment.

Arrogant red eyes rolled his eyes, sighed, and said, "Since I'm so awesome, I'll tell you my name. You are standing in the awesome presence of ME, Gilbert. Now that that's out of the way, just who the heck are you?"

Alex was slightly confused about what Red Eyes had said, but after he figured it out, he put a smile on his face and replied, "Hello, I'm Alex, nice to meet you Gilbert," even though he knew that Gilbert most likely didn't give a flying bowl of vanilla pudding about Alex's name.

This Gilbert person seemed very suspicious to Alex, even though he had just met him. He glanced towards Gilbert, who was currently having an argument with Matthew. Alex inconspicuously leaned forwards in order to hear what they were discussing.

"Prussia, what the heck is RUSSIA doing here? You know just as well as I do that he'll just turn everything into a bloody massacre! Do you remember the last time he" Matthew was suddenly cut off by an ear-piercing scream.

**To any one who guessed who caused the scream, WE SHALL SEE! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that Russia wasn't in this chapter (in person), but do not fret; there will be plenty of Russia for everyone in the upcoming chapters! I will have to go on a short writing break, so I'm sorry, but I will definitely post soon, just not on Saturday.**

**Thank yous:**

**Spockie, I am glad that I have been able to make some one happy, and I am sorry that America is just too stupid to at lest try to be inconspicuous, but Arthur can't stop him from being what he (America) really is; a stupid and ignorant child, Kitskune Miyake, I have changed it so the first part of the word, '**stereotypical**' is spelled correctly, my friend has now banned me from posting any chapters before she has gone over them (starting on chapter 8), am I am thirteen, and Mary, I will, because it's as they say, after all: the more the merrier! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**FigydaFlygon, once I figure out how to get a beta righter, you will be her, but until then, every one will continue to see errors. Just to let you readers know, I AM spell-checking, and Kitskune Miyake, I ****AM**** 13. My birthday is in the August range, thank you very much, and yes, this is actually quite awkward. MOVING ON. Russia will actually show up in this chapter, but be warned, once Russia comes, he will stay. He may disappear at random parts, but he will always return. Even though I am replying negatively to some reviews, they were all reasonable, so therefore I should listen. What I am trying to say is thank you, I really do appreciate all the advice, but I just have a VERY strange way of showing it. I will now start the next chapter, before anything else pops up.**

**Too late! Happy Halloween!**

Chapter five: The Beginning

The mist was slowly creeping along the ground, causing panic and chaos all around the school grounds. Almost all of the students outside were screaming and running towards the school gates, only to find them being slammed shut, courtesy to two men dressed in black and wearing gas masks. BANG! Suddenly, something fell out of the sky, landing hard on the schools science lab roof, causing a minor explosion and demolishing the entire wings roof.

Alex quickly pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, the ominous mist causing the hairs on the back of his neck to tingle. Glancing down at his two companions (seeing as how dangerous the situation he was in, Alex felt that the phrase 'Matthew and friend' was no longer adequate), he found Matthew had fallen to the ground, a scared look on his face, and that Gilbert was crouching next to Matthew. Alex was about demand some answers out of the odd duo when a huge shock wave pulsed throughout the school, knocking Alex to the ground, all the air in his lungs gone. The eruption had brought on a whole new round of screaming, about thirty seconds later. Alex struggled to his knees and crawled over to his companions, who both had amazingly not been temporarily paralyzed, just shocked. He then proceeded to 'tell' them (read: command them) to pull their shirts over their faces, seeing as the gas had almost reached the trio now. Alex knew that the gas was either a type of knockout gas, a deadly neuro toxin of some sort, or one of the various brands of tear gas. Alex felt slightly relieved when the misting gas enveloped the unfortunate trio, but not because Alex was suicidal, oh no! He had endured way too many crazy spy-induced visits to deaths door, just to throw his life away, a couple of years later. No, he was relived because the gas was just one of the various brands of tear gas.

He signaled for his two companions to get up, and shouted at them, trying to make himself audible above the din that the other students were making.

"We have to find the safest place to rest and plan, you guys!"

Matthew and Gilbert looked up at him slightly surprised, but quickly nodded and quickly stood and followed after Alex, who was heading towards one of the schools many nooks and crannies.

Once they arrived at one of the seniors' favorite 'secrete' hangouts behind the gym, Alex turned to face his companions, intent on receiving some answers.

"All right, first of all," Alex began, only to stop talking suddenly as he saw a group of three people advancing towards them.

'One, two, three attackers, none of which appear to be unarmed. Good, we may have a chance of making it out of this fight without any casualties.' Alex thought as he slowly stepped in front of his companions, trying to shield them. Matthew and Gilbert looked at him curiously, but Alex motioned for them to stay behind him. He was just about to take a fighting stance when he heard a slightly familiar voice coming from the third tallest person in the advancing group of enemies.

"Hey Mattie, is that you over there? Ivan said that Gilbert went out to find you, so I think that we should go try to find him next! Huh, is that Alex from my history class? Oh, it is! HI ALEX!"

Alfred, the person who had been speaking, came into view, waving at Alex and his companions as the shorter person next to him who turned out to be Arthur just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking highly irritated. Alex stood aside to let the group of newcomers into their hideout, feeling relieved yet again that he hadn't had to fight off multiple people while trying to protect two not so innocent bystanders.

"Hello Arthur, Alfred, and friend..." Alex said, his greeting trailing off as the third person in the newest addition of strange and suspicious people stepped forward and smiled. Alex froze, his eyes wide, his face showing absolutely no trace of the tight smile that had been on it a second ago. Alex knew that smile. He had never seen this man before, but he knew that smile. That was smile that most of his enemies had had on their faces at least once in the short amount of time that Alex had known them.

That was a smile of pure evil.

**Tune in next chapter to see how Alex deals with RUSSIA and some bad memories of a certain retired Russian general (from Skeleton Key, just incase you didn't know which Alex Rider book I was talking about)!**

**Thank yous:**

**FigydaFlygon, you have to write stories to be my beta, but until then, you will just be my unofficial beta (starting on chapter 8), DammitimmaD, I am sorry for the cliff hanger, I really am, but I hope that you don't ninja attack me for it :), A Midsummer Night's Dreams, YAY, PRUSSIA! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am really sorry that I haven't done anything relating to this in ages, so, as an apology, I will post two chapters at once, in attempts to make up for my lack of activity.**

**(It's not entirely my fault; Mr. Greenwood was being a total jerk, giving me that dang C-!)**

**Also, to the person that was confused when I said "they appeared to be unarmed" even though they were friends (?), it is like that because the "unarmed" part was before Alex recognized the trio (no, not the BFT; they show up much later), and, being a spy, Alex is immediately suspicious of everyone he comes into contact with; sadly.**

**THIS CONTAINES SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD ALEX RIDER BOOK, just letting you know.**

**Any how, I will now start the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Hetalia Axis powers or Alex Rider; they belong to their rightful owners and probably would find it offensive if I tried to claim ownership to their story/manga/anime.**

Chapter Six: The Russian

"Hm? Hello? Hey, Alex; buddy! Helllo, any body hooome? Oy, Arthur, he all right?" Alfred said, walking over to Alex and waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"It's 'IS he all right', and I think that Ivan's appearance has shocked the poor fellow." Arthur replied, narrowing his eyes at Alex's reaction; usually, when people caught sight of the towering Russian, they either cried or cowered in a corner, but apparently Ivan had a different effect on Alex, for his eyes showed a mixture of hate and fear that had been built up over many years, even though Arthur was absolutely positive that they had never met before.

Ivan continued smiling despite Alex's less than friendly reaction, and turned to Alfred and said in a slightly amused voice, "I do not think that this one likes me, da, comrade?"

Alfred turned to Ivan and said with an annoyed look on his face, "How should I know, you stupid commie; he just froze up all of a sudden and isn't talking, no thanks to you!" (AN/ I know that Alfred usually says something different, but I will not use that kind of language with this FanFiction's current rating)

"Oh, I'm hurt," Ivan replied, his tone dangerous and cold, his eyes darkening, taking a step towards Alfred.

Alex suddenly stepped in between the two warring men, turning to face the intimidating Russian.

"Who are you?" He questioned his tone almost as dangerous as said creepy Russian's.

"Ah, I am Ivan Braginski. Tell me comrade, have you ever been to Russia?" Ivan replied, tilting his head to the side and widening his (creepy) smile.

Alex's eyes got visibly colder (if that was even possible) as he glanced at something behind Ivan, General Sarov's last moments replaying in his head. He visibly shuddered as the sound of a gun shot rung in his ears, the Russian ex General's (1) moments coming to an end.

Ivan looked over his shoulder curious as to what the fiery teen was looking at, only to find nothing but the strange tear gas present.

'Hm… he must be remembering something that had happened in Mother Russia. I wonder what that would be.' He thought off handedly.

Alex snapped back to reality just as Ivan turned back to face him.

"Yes, I have been to Russia, though that particular visit brings back unwanted memories," He replied coldly.

"Oh? Memories like what? You will share them with me, da?" Ivan asked back, his childish voice growing colder and colder.

Alex glared at the Russian with pure distrust, but gritted his teeth and answered any ways, "They involve someone that you probably aren't very familiar with; General Sarov."

Ivan stiffened at the mention of Sarov's name, his smile gone, his eyes flashing with distaste and discomfort. His tone was so cold; it could have frozen vodka (2) as he replied.

"Ah; Sarov. He-,"

Ivan was cut off because of someone yanking on the scarf that was around his neck.

Alex, startled, whipped his head around, trying to process the chaos that had began while he had been so caught up in his little chat with Ivan to even notice before.

There little group of strange misfits were being attacked by multiple men that were similarly dressed to the men that had closed the schools gates, and every misfit (except for Alex) was fighting; Matthew had defeated five men and was fighting three more, while his friend, Gilbert, had downed seven and was currently beating the stuffing out of five more, a s**t eating grin gracing his face, seeming to be enjoying himself. Arthur was beating his attacker to a pulp by sitting on him and wailing on his face, while Alfred seemed to have taken out the most; eleven and counting. He seemed to be downing his assailants with single blows, Alex noticed with amazement.

Alex was brought to his senses as a sickening 'thump, CRACK, snap' was heard. All fights stopped as both attackers an those being attacked looked at the source of the sounds; what they saw would cause the onlookers to have the image that they saw to be stuck inside there heads, no matter HOW many sessions of therapy they went to.

**Just to let those of you that haven't read ****Alex Rider; Skeleton Key****, General Sarov was an ex General in the Russian army who kidnapped Alex, held him prisoner, tried to adopt him, and had a plan to set off a nuclear bomb off right by the Russian submarines that had been left to rust after the Cold War had ended, which would cause a chain reaction and kill not only people in Russia, but multiple other countries as well.**

**Vodka freezes at a much lower temperature then water, and also, I figured that it was fitting, seeing as he's Russia and all! :3**

**Thank yous:**

**DammitimmaD, thank you for staying a faithful reader and reviewing chapter after chapter; you make me very happy *cries tears of joy*, Silvermoon of Forestclan, thank you, I am honored to hear that some people enjoy reading my story, you make me very happy :), That One Girl Who Exists, YAY, RUSSIA! Please don't leave me alone with Belarus at all, note from Ivan or not; it would be very scary and she would probably break all my fingers (like she did to Lithuania) before she killed me! Any who, it is very great to know that there is a Russia fangirl that likes my story; that must mean that I am doing something right. Kakita 101, while this encounter was short, Alex will have to deal more and more with the Russian, and will actually see a side of him that most people don't see without getting killed later on in their life, but I'm getting ahead of my self here, that won't happen for a while, Akuma-beast-16, for the 'the chances are good', Alex was talking about the odds of winning a fight against them, I think, Kitskune Miyake, it's fine, every one has their own opinion and if I can't handle myself after hearing one realistic review, than I shouldn't be a writer, and thank you for telling me about the neuro toxin thing, biblioholic, sorry about the randomness of the chapters xP, Russia is probably the scariest character in Hetalia Axis Powers, the only person he's afraid of is his younger sister, Belarus, who wants to marry him and has a thing for knives and breaking down doors and ripping out the door knobs, also, I'm glad that you liked chapter five better than the previous chapters, it makes me feel like I am getting better at writing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I even need this?**

Chapter Seven: The Punishment

Scary did not even begin to describe the severely pissed off Russian that was currently reducing the once alive mass of flesh, bones, and blood into a fine goop. The Devil s***ing his pants and crying for his Mommy was the closest phrase to describe what was happening before them.

The 'Oh s**t' meter had gone up past the red, into the black range, which had not existed until thirty seconds ago.

Someone had to speak up; they would never get the blood off the walls, otherwise. Alex was at a loss for words, which took him by surprise. He looked around; Arthur was busy thinking about how Ivan had gotten into his country, even though he would never find the answer. Matthew and Gilbert were taking out the rest of the still conscious men, a little yellow bird flying around, and apparently cheeping in encouragement, and Alfred looked as if he was having a major internal debate.

Alex had to do it; no one else would.

Alex took a deep breath, looked at Ivan and finally managed to say, "Ummm… uh, Ivan? I'm pretty sure that he's, umm, already dead, so, uh, could you please STOP POUNDING HIS REMAINS INTO THE GROUND?" Alex yelled the last part of his sentence at the top of his lungs. His troubles were rewarded by 1) Ivan stopping and looking up at him, and 2) Everyone else stopping what they were doing (again) and looking at him (which, for Gilbert, might not have been the smartest thing to do, seeing as the person he was fighting slugged him in his face, making Gilbert's nose bleed).

Alex was trapped by Ivan's gaze, and once Ivan had turned to look at the goop he was standing in instead of him, Alex started to shiver in fear; Ivan was worse than all of his previous enemies combined, Alex decided.

Ivan proceeded to poke at the goop experimentally with the blood coated water pipe he had used to form the red stuff he was currently standing in before saying, "Ah, I guess he is. Oh, too bad; I would have liked to teach him not to pull people's scarves when they are talking to other people. That was very rude."

Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert let out a sigh of relief; Ivan was apparently back to normal (?).

"Oh, and comrade, General Sorov was a mistake, a _flaw_. I hope that you could look past that, and realize that Russia is actually a very beautiful place, da?"

Ivan looked at Alex, who had managed to control his shivering, though his voice was quite shaky when he answered, "I... I will t-try, sir."

"Good," Ivan smiled a creepy smile, but not his homicidal smile.

"Now, let us travel back to our homes and relax, da comrades?"

"Good idea! Let's go, Iggy, Mattie!" Alfred said quickly, obviously in a hurry to get out of here."

"Hmmm. I actually have to go make a stop before I return home." Arthur said his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Me and Birdy are going to go to his house to get pancakes," Gilbert loudly announced.

"Um, we might want to clean up and change first, Gilbert," Matthew said hesitantly, glancing down at his now tattered and blood splattered clothes. He then looked around, and after spotting something, he stepped forward as if to get a better look at it.

"Ah, Komjiriua! Non, come back here!" he then shouted, running off after a white polar bear that no one had noticed earlier.

Gilbert took off after Matthew, probably thinking about pancakes, the chirping yellow ball of fluff Alex had seen earlier fly after Gilbert, and Alfred, who was distracted by the yellow thing, and followed it, leaving Alex alone with Ivan and Arthur.

Ivan smiled again and waved towards their general direction before walking away, looking as if he had not just brutally murdered someone, apart from his blood soaked clothes.

Arthur gave Alex an apologetic look, said 'Goodbye', and left, wearing a confident and almost proud smile for some strange reason. This left Alex alone with his thoughts running around in his head.

"I have to go to MI6," he whispered to himself.

**Yep, that's the end! Also, because Ivan just killed some one, I'm afraid that I will have to bump up the rating, just in case, but that is the only reason (I think).**

**-Webber out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me! Alright, so maybe I totally messed up and went AWOL for like, a month, but I was, um… procrastinating? Any who, I now am deciding to add "Thank yous" to the bottom of my chapters, so if you notice that my chapters are a little bit longer, please do not get excited and say, "Oh my gosh, she actually started writing longer chapters? Finally!" because it is only the people that were kind enough to review.**

**OK, it will now break my long streak of doing nothing by presenting the eighth chapter!**

'**Phrases like these are thoughts', just to let you know!**

**Warnings: Some junk science (I think xP) and also this story is rated T now, so I will begin to use some vulgar words, but not anything too nasty!**

**Disclaimer: Once Mary and I finish "Taking over the world: Plan J", we will own APH and Alex Rider, but right now, the closest I can come to owning them is to write a story that has a bunch of grammatical errors (not to mention misspelled words **_[Figy here! THAT SHALL BE NO MORE. I WILL BRING JUSTICE TO ARTHUR!] _**and a lone Sherlock Holms quote [that I do not own as well])**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: "Its simple elementary, Watson"

Alex stood frozen in place, stunned at what he had just seen. He had just witnessed a murder and was probably going to be scarred for life. To top it all off, he had just admitted that he actually was going to go back to a place that he thoroughly despised, a place that had used him when they felt like it, and left him for dead when they didn't want to clean up their own mess.

'_Jack is not going to like this,'_ he thought. _'Heck,_ I_ don't like this, but it's necessary._' He shook his head as he grudgingly trudged away from the schools now blood coated exterior to its only bike rack. As he found his bike and started to unchain it from the massive jungle of bike locks, he let out a shaky breath. Suddenly, his mouth, nose, and eyes started to sting terribly as he started to cough violently. He was pulling his shirt up to cover his watering eyes when he realized why.

Tear gas! He had completely forgotten about the little canisters of joy that had been gracefully forced upon all that were within school grounds. Alex was silently cursing his lack of attention as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jack's number, holding it to his ear as he waited for it to ring. But when it didn't, Alex brought the phone closer to his face for inspection, and found that even though he had turned it on right after the final bell of the day had rung, the screen was as black and unresponsive as coal.

"What the hell?" Alex swore under his breath. He was sure that he had charged it before he had left his house n the morning to go to school, and it had only been on for about half an hour! What on Earth could have caused it to suddenly die on him? As Alex was pondering all this in his head, he let his other hand brush against a bit of exposed metal on the bike rack. _ZAP!_

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Alex yelled in surprise as he jumped, dropping his useless phone and bringing his now numb hand up to his chest. He shook his hand, trying to regain some feeling in his fingers. He leaned forward to inspect the innocent looking piece of metal and found that it was perfectly normal; there were no tool marks or electronic devices attached to the bike rack. Then what…?

Suddenly the answer was clear; the shock wave! It must have had to have been electromagnetic; what else could have shorted out all electronic devices within the blast radius and charged various pieces of un-insulated metal, giving anyone who touched them a nasty shock.

Very clever. Whoever planned this was very thorough. Alex felt himself becoming more on edge; years of experience suddenly rushing back to him. His instincts began to take over as he pivoted, turning in a circle as he surveyed his surroundings: tall trees, the ground covered in the tear gas, and no signs of a potential attack. The bike rack looked as if no one but himself had touched it since this morning and all of the bikes looked as if no one had tampered with them. Alex turned to face where the school gate could be seen from a distance and pushed his bike beside him as he started walking.

When he reached the gate, it seemed as though almost all of the students had given up their attempts of breaking out in favor of cowering in what ever hiding place they had deemed good enough, leaving only five people to stand staring at the gate. They were trying to figure out how to get past the locked and bound metal. Those same five people that Alex had just seen walk away and had apparently forgotten that the gate was locked.

"Maybe if a constipated bug spit super acid on it and burned the whole thing down," That was Alfred speaking Alex reasoned.

"Hello again," Alex said as he joined the odd group.

"Eeeep!" Alfred practically squealed as he jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh, it's just you Alex; don't scare me like that! I thought that you were a ghost!" He wined while he fidgeted with something inside his coat.

"Huh?" Alex said, trying to make sense of what the loud mouthed American had just said.

"Just ignore this bloody Yankee, Alex. He couldn't be able to tell you the difference between a common cold and a deadly disease!" Arthur said offhandedly.

Strangely, Alex felt that he actually, physically needed to obey his comment and that 'yessir' was the only thing that he felt capable of saying.

"Yessir!"

"Good, now let's try to figure out how to get out of this blasted place."

Alex grinned as he recalled what Alfred had said mere seconds ago and said, "Sir, I think that I have an idea."

**Yay, done! I don't really have anything to say down here other than, "Thank you to my unofficial beta who is willing to take on the messy task of fixing my work: FigydaFlygon! She now gets a cookie (and a late Happy Birthday)!" [**_You'd give be the best gift if you wouldn't leave this at such a cliffhanger!_**]**

**Now for last chapters "Thank yous" [**_coughfillercough_**]:**

**Kakita101, I apologize for any creepiness, and there's not much more of it in upcoming chapters, just to let you know, Silvermoon of Forestclan, yay, I finally posted the new chapter ;), PuddingProducts, I now have an unofficial beta to correct the mistakes that are not from 's transferring skills, I misspelled "Kumajiro" on purpose because Matthew always forgets his name, and he was the one speaking, so I think that it would only be natural that he would mess up, I couldn't really think of any replacement words for "****Stereotypicalness", and thank you, when you share your opinions, it helps me figure out what I need to fix to make my writing better, Kitskune Miyake, while I plan on involving MI6, I am pretty sure that the CIA will not get involved… or will they? For your reasoning about how far my readers have read into the Alex Rider series, but you never know (also, it's better to be safe than sorry), and thanks for telling me Sarov's name, I have gone through previous chapters and fixed it :3, Canadaruxs 101, whenever I do the "who?" joke with my friends, they never get it, so thanks for restoring my faith in that joke ;D, Axxi, thanks so much for telling me about the 'Pop quiz/ quiz' thing, I never would have figured it out on my own, thanks for giving me the intel on the writing styles, I might try to write something in the Alex Rider style some time soon!**

**Thank you all for putting up with my slow writing and many mistakes, I love you guys (but not in the France way)!**


End file.
